Memorias musicales
by AshDianel
Summary: Escrito dedicado a todo blog muerto.


Si cuando era pequeña, me hubieses preguntado cuál era mi estación del año favorita, lo más probable es que te hubiera dado una respuesta distinta dependiendo siempre de la estación en la que estuviéramos.

Por ejemplo, ahora mismo que estamos por acabar el otoño, de pequeña te hubiera respondido prontamente que lo era el invierno. Pues estaba ansiosa por ver cómo caería la nieve sobre el tejado de mi casa, de pasar todas las noches en medio de un sinfín de mantas que mamá sacaba tan solo para invierno, y, porque era la única estación en la que la abuela no abría su tienda de antigüedades por temor a que el mal clima arruinara sus valiosos tesoros.

Pero aún ahora, sigo cambiando las respuestas de mis preguntas diarias, siempre dependiendo de las circunstancias. Para muestra un botón, si me preguntabas hace tan solo unos meses atrás cuál diría que era mi talento, estoy segura que me habría quedado en blanco, tal y como una hoja de papel.

Eso cambió hasta hace un par de semanas atrás, cuando leía en un libro de auto-motivación, que los seres humanos siempre somos poseedores de un talento, y que por lo general, se tratan de algo que nunca antes hemos notado, o que simplemente hemos ignorado conscientemente. Que todos somos talentosos, pero que para ello, debemos descubrir nuestros dones. Entre ellos, se mencionaban talentos tan poco usuales, como el de poder aprender a hablar muchos idiomas, hasta el de poder doblar la lengua de maneras extrañas e inimaginables. Y otras, como el de la memoria musical.

"Dícese de la capacidad que tiene el ser humano de retener sonidos en el cerebro que ingresan a él, bien sea desde el pensamiento musical por medio de imágenes sonoras o del oído a través de la memoria auditiva o memoria ecoica como la más breve de las memorias del sonido la cual dura unos pocos segundos."

Aunque seré honesta y les diré que esa fue la primera definición que encontré del único diccionario enciclopédico que me quedaba de mamá; ya que, desde que me había mudado a mi nuevo departamento en una ciudad más grande por mi nuevo empleo, me vi obligada a dejar atrás cosas tan preciadas para mí, como la hermosa colección de libros de la que me había hecho dueña durante mis días como adolescente.

Al punto que quiero llegar, es que, ahí descubrí mi tan inusual talento.

Claro, era gracioso, porque desde que recuerdo he tenido una pésima memoria para cosas de la escuela: historia, lenguaje, matemáticas... ¡todo era tan jodidamente complicado de memorizar! Que una vez comencé a trabajar en una oficina, agradecí no tener que aplicar ninguna estúpida regla del álgebra —que sigo sin recordar, de hecho— en mi nada interesante puesto como secretaria.

Pero irónicamente, la música era la única excepción a la regla de mi memoria.

Ahora que lo pienso, mi abuela siempre que me escuchaba tocar su viejo piano, con mi oído como única partitura, recalcaba lo privilegiada que era al tener a una nieta —la única, por cierto— música "de oído". (Ella realmente tenía altas expectativas para mi futuro.)

Palabras a las que mamá, a pesar de intentar fallidamente por muchos años enseñarme a leer partituras, siempre apoyó.

No digo que la idea de poder haberme convertido en una famosísima pianista que recorriera los continentes, deslumbrando al mundo con su música me hubiera disgustado, al contrario, me hubiera hecho aún más feliz que a mamá o a la abuela. Está claro que me hubiera encantado más que resultar encerrada en una oficina gris de cuatro paredes llenas de notas en las que siempre tengo trabajo y más trabajo pendiente por realizar.

Pero, simplemente desistí luego de darme cuenta que jamás memorizaría el significado de las notas que veía frente a mí, sobre el papel. (Ni siquiera era capaz de ir acorde a un metrónomo)

A lo mejor si era muy estúpida. A lo mejor no. Aunque siempre me incliné por la primera opción, y ¡ya ven! Soy la secretaria de un tipo que ni siquiera ha podido recordar mi nombre. Al menos, tengo el consuelo de saber que hay tipos más estúpidos que yo, ja.

¿De qué estaba hablando? Ah, sí, ya lo recuerdo.

Creo que he comenzado a escribir todo esto, porque tengo una historia que contar. Una historia que a lo mejor, llega a ser descubierta por algún internauta sin mayor entretenimiento. Quién sabe, incluso una historia que pase a la (otra) historia —por la más loca de las razones que sean imaginablemente posibles—. O a lo mejor, una historia que nunca será descubierta ni por el alienígena que invada la Tierra en un futuro.

Pero me veo en una fuerte necesidad de relatarla al mundo por esta forma, porque si lo hiciera de otra, nadie creería en la veracidad que hay en ella.

Ya he mencionado antes mi terrible falta de memoria, ¿cierto? Bueno, he de añadir a eso, el que yo soy tan mala recordando hasta mis propios sueños. Nunca era capaz de recordar lo que la noche anterior había soñado. Eso hasta que de pronto, una noche cualquiera, soñé con uno de mis más olvidados recuerdos. (Suena ridículo, lo sé.)

Fue una noche de abril en la que soñé, o más bien recordé, una de las tantas mañanas de invierno en las que, mamá y yo íbamos a visitar a mi abuela hasta su casa, que también era una tienda de antigüedades.

Ese día en particular, recuerdo que llevaba mi abrigo favorito, el que había sido un regalo de papá —antes de que partiera al cielo, según lo que ambas me explicaron de niña—. Recuerdo que al solo bajar del taxi, me había lanzado a correr directo a la entrada de aquella vieja construcción de madera, y al ver a la abuela detrás de su mostrador favorito, no pude evitar no chillar de la emoción. Recuerdo bien que rodeaba con mis cortos brazos su estrecha cintura y la abrazaba con todo lo que tenía para aquel entonces, de fuerzas para mi edad.

Esa mañana, la abuela nos había invitado a ambas para una fiesta de navidad que tendría lugar en casa de unos viejos amigos de mamá, que se habían mudado justo a unas casas al lado de casa de la abuela. Mamá había aceptado encantada, y la abuela en cambio, había tenido que chantajearme con que me regalaría uno de sus tesoros si la acompañaba a esa aburrida fiesta de adultos. Razón por la que me había lanzado a correr como loca, una vez el taxi se había detenido.

—¡Abuela! ¡Abuela! Había empujado con tanta fuerza mis pies sobre la húmeda nieve, que para cuando estaba a su lado, la llamaba con voz entrecortada.

—¡Vaya! Llegaron antes de lo previsto.

—Bueno, alguien estaba realmente apurada para venir aquí. Comentario al que mi abuela comenzó a carcajearse, más al verme que aún no había recuperado del todo el aliento, creo recordar una mirada cargada de ternura hacia mi pequeña yo.

—Lo entiendo. Pero sabes, Lucy. El regalo deberá esperar hasta más noche, por ahora, ¿podrías ayudarme a mí y a tu madre a preparar galletas para la fiesta?

Ciertamente, la cocina nunca ha sido mi fuerte, pero en aquel entonces hacer galletas no era ni mínimamente complicado porque yo solo degustaba y aportaba la cantidad "adecuada" de las chispas de chocolate a la masa; así que acepté gustosa.

El sueño ahí fue cuando se hizo algo borroso, no recordaba a gran cabalidad cómo transcurrió esa noche, solo recuerdo haber estado más pendiente de no hacer olvidar el regalo de la abuela, que por ver la nieve —que tanto adoraba del invierno— caer.

Para cuando llegó el momento de entregar los regalos, yo ya estaba esperando impaciente al ver a mi abuela acercarse hacia mí, con un regalo cuadrado envuelto en papel kraft y con —lo único que servía como decoración— una moña de color muy brillante. Una vez el papel estuvo entre mis dedos, agradecí efusivamente, y comencé a destapar aquel tesoro envuelto. No pesaba para nada, y era cuadrado, ¿una caja?

Una vez saqué aquel tesoro a la luz, pude apreciar lo que en realidad era. Al principio, no me lo creía.

—¡Es una caja de música! Solté con sorpresa y emoción entremezcladas. Estaba consciente de lo que aquel regalo implicaba más allá de lo obvio a simple vista, y era precisamente ello lo que daba tanta ilusión: como todas las antigüedades que mi abuela vendía, esa caja de música tenía una historia qué contar.

—¿Te gusta, Lucy? Preguntó con una enorme sonrisa la abuela, quien me había seguido hasta el rincón al que había huido para abrir tranquilamente el regalo. Le bastó ver mi cara pequeña y redonda para saber la respuesta a su pregunta.

—Sabes, Lucy. Esta cajita de música tiene una historia muy interesante, ¿te gustaría escucharla?

Una vez asentí impacientemente, ella se sentó con esfuerzos al lado mío, frente a la chimenea de aquella casa. Siempre me gustaba escucharla cuando relataba sus historias. A pesar de su avanzada edad, de las arrugas propias de la edad en su rostro; cuando me narraba un cuento, ella tenía siempre un rostro tan sereno.

Con un ligero movimiento, levantó la tapa de la cajita, y una diminuta figurilla de una bailarina se levantó a la vez. Era tan hermosa, que parecía ser sacada de alguna película. Por dentro, la cajita tenía algunos espejos que reflejaban la belleza de la bailarina. La abuela giró un par de veces el pequeño remache que estaba en la parte de atrás de la caja, y la pequeña y linda bailarina comenzó a dar vueltas —en su pequeño escenario— a compás de la dulce melodía que resonaba.

Escuchar aquella melodía, causó en mí una sensación indescriptible, y cuando ya no fui capaz de reconocer la voz de la abuela al contarme la historia de la caja de música, ni el sonido de ella; supe que estaba por despertar.

Cuando desperté por completo de mi letargo, traté de recordar aquella melodía, pero sentía cómo poco a poco se iba desvaneciendo. Por lo que me pasé toda esa mañana, tratando de recordarla. Recuerdo que mientras transcurría lentamente mi horario de trabajo, entre aquella cerrada oficina y la enorme pila de papeles, que me la pasé tarareando esa melodía. Sabía que si la dejaba de lado en mi cabeza, jamás volvería a recordarla, y que se perdería como otro más de mis recuerdos.

Poco a poco, mi memoria musical se hizo presente, cuando inconscientemente, lograba tararear lentamente aquella melodía completa.

Al llegar a casa, fui en búsqueda de aquel tesoro invaluable que había sido tan importante para mi abuela, y que había regalado a su pequeña nieta. Pasé un par de horas desenterrando objetos llenos de polvo que había logrado traer en mi mudanza a la nueva ciudad, y solo esperaba encontrar aquella cajita de música que había aparecido en el primer sueño que tenía durante años. Cuando al fin supe que estaba desempolvando la caja correcta, me alegre tremendamente.

Con un poco de temor —he de ser muy sincera— levanté aquella delgada tapa de madera, y en lugar de surgir y apreciar la hermosa bailarina de mi sueño, solo vi un mecanismo de relojería completamente empolvada. Me asusté, terriblemente. Y rebusqué como loca en aquella caja de mudanza, hasta que encontré a la linda bailarina, descolorida y cubierta de una, algo gruesa capa de polvo. Me pasé gran parte de esa nueva noche dejando aquella cajita impecable.

Aquel tesoro descansaba entre mis piernas, una vez había acabado con mi "trabajo" de restauración. Se parecía a esos viejos arcones en que las mujeres mayores guardaban sus objetos de valor, o a los baúles de tesoros que cuentan en las novelas de piratas, Al abrirla, pude admirar de mejor manera el complejo mecanismo de relojería con el que había sido fabricada. Había un gran cilindro con remaches, que al ser accionado con una manivela, van siendo tocadas por las láminas afinadas de un teclado de metal, emitiendo sus antiguos sonidos guardados. Eso era básicamente por dentro, y tenía miedo que de pronto, la bailarina ni aquel complejo mecanismo volvieran moverse.

Así que, una vez sentí el pequeño remache entre mis dedos, me decidí por girarlo unas cuantas veces, con el miedo persistente de que si le aplicaba demasiada fuerza, este fuera a quebrarse. Cuando creí que era suficiente, lo solté. Y me emocioné tanto al ver a aquella bailarina —con algo de dificultad eso sí— girar al compás de la suave, dulce y repetitiva melodía que ya comenzaba a recordar con mayor exactitud.

Debo confesar que mientras más veces hacía sonar la melodía de aquella cajita de música, más me perdía en lo que parecía ser un mar de recuerdos ya olvidados; y comenzaba a recordar mejor la historia que mi abuela alguna vez me había relatado esa noche de invierno.

La intención del relojero al traer las cajas de música, era introducir en la sociedad y en su vida, los hermosos recuerdos de un pasado ya olvidado, el de los bailes de salón al estilo europeo. Y esa cajita en especial, aquella hermosa bailarina, alguna vez había sido una presumida. No solo por su hermoso tutú, no solo por sus agraciados movimientos, no solo por su hermosa cabellera marrón, ni mucho menos por sus brillantes ojos. Lo era porque sabía que sus movimientos eran completamente adecuados al fin de su creador, hecho que le había ganado la preferencia de todos sus espectadores.

Ella danzaba en la punta de un pie, tan apasionada, tan enamorada de la vida. En su rostro se veía una reluciente sonrisa. Pero de pronto, un día notó cómo la atención de todos hacia ella, se había esfumado. Una nueva bailarina, con una nueva y más linda melodía, acaparaba la atención de las personas que pasaban y veían la estantería.

La bailarina no lo entendió, hasta que notó que al tanto danzar y danzar, su color se había gastado, su melodía estaba tan grabada, que ya para nadie era novedad. Y así, la bailarina dejó de bailar tan alegremente. Estaba demasiado triste de que ya nadie la veía.

O eso creía ella.

Porque en realidad, aunque ella nunca lo había notado al estar tan absorta en sí misma, un elegante duendecillo —del más olvidado de los relojes del relojero— que siempre había estado en una de las esquinas de aquella tienda, la miraba fascinado todos los días, cada medio día que aparecía y salía del interior de aquel reloj, mientras la linda bailarina danzaba al son de su hermosa melodía. Estaba tan enamorado de la pasión con la que aquella linda bailarina giraba en cada movimiento, que desde que él no volvió a escucharla tan jovial como siempre, se preocupó.

El pobre duendecillo no sabía qué hacer para lograr que aquella bailarina. Esperar hasta la próxima campanada de su reloj le parecía eterno, y cuando al fin se llegó el momento del reloj marcar las 12, él la vio. Tan triste, tan apagada, tan falta de vida. "De alguna forma podré alegrarla". Se dijo a sí mismo una vez que regresó dentro de aquel reloj que era su acogedor hogar.

Muchas campanas le siguieron a aquella, y el duendecillo había tratado mil y una veces de llamar la atención de la linda bailarina, quien ya solo giraba por girar. Pero no servía de nada. Ella no lo escuchaba.

Hasta que se llegó una noche en la que el pequeño duendecillo estuvo a punto de darse por vencido. Había intentado tantas veces por hacerle llegar su amor y admiración a aquella linda bailarina; pero cuando la campanada de media noche resonó en aquella pequeña tienda, y el duendecillo él salió celebrando junto a sus amigos en una fila giratoria típica de relojes como aquel... él no supo cómo explicarlo. Él simplemente sintió una fuerte necesidad de llegar hasta ella, que cuando menos lo sintió, él estaba en el aire.

El duendecillo, había brincado.

Había logrado aterrizar muy cerca de donde estaba la cajita musical de la linda bailarina.

No podía creerlo. Pero cuando notó la preciosa mirada de aquella bailarina, el duendecillo supo que, aquel sacrificio, valdría la pena.

"¿Quién eres tú? ¿De dónde saliste? ¿Qué haces a esta hora fuera de tu lugar? El relojero podría hallarte en cualquier momento. ¿Estás perdido?" Preguntó muy impresionada la bailarina al ver a tan raro hombrecillo de baja estatura, de cabello extraño y facciones poco agraciadas. "¿Estás solo?"

El enorme interés de ella hacia él, el poder ver más de cerca las hermosas y agraciadas facciones de ella, y el dulce sonido de su voz. ¡Oh, su voz! El pobre duendecillo terminó enamorándose aún más de la bailarina. Pero también era consciente del estruendo que él había causado al haberse escapado de su reloj, y que por ende, el relojero llegaría a investigar a su tienda en cualquier momento.

"Oh, linda bailarina. No estés triste, por favor. No estés triste, porque tú eres la más hermosa entre todas las bailarinas. Porque tú eres como una luz resplandeciente, la más brillante entre todas las estrellas. Porque eres hermosa, oh cuán hermosa eres realmente, linda bailarina." La pobre bailarina no sabía qué decir, ni siquiera sabía cómo reaccionar. Estando ahí ella, en la misma pose de siempre -con su pierna doblada en un ángulo de 90 grados y su brazo elevado hacia el cielo-, y con todas sus emociones acumuladas sobre sí... por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tuvo ganas de dejar de sonreír y de soltarse a llorar.

"¿Por qué vienes a decirme todo esto, pequeño duendecillo? No lo entiendo. Mi creador me ha cambiado por ella -contestó señalando con su mirada a la nueva bailarina por la que había sido cambiada- porque esa bailarina es más linda que yo. Todos al pasar se detienen a escucharla a ella, a mí ya me han olvidado."

"Eso no es verdad." Le contestó bastante molesto el duendecillo, quien con esfuerzo -pues lo que antes eran sus pies se habían roto al salirse de sus bases- se acercó hasta ella. "Eso no es verdad, linda bailarina. Porque yo siempre he estado escuchando tu dulce melodía mientras estoy encerrado en aquel enorme y viejo reloj de nuestro creador. Y estoy seguro de que tú eres la más hermosa, y el relojero lo sabe. Por eso mismo nunca te ha vendido. No podría siquiera dejarte estar en manos de cualquiera."

La bailarina, giró su vista hacia el reloj del que el duendecillo hablaba, y lo recordaba. Era tan engreída que se quejaba de su fastidioso sonido. Siempre había pensado que aquel reloj era tan molesto, incluso llegó a preguntarse por qué su creador aún lo conservaba. Se sintió terrible por haber pensado alguna vez de aquella manera. Y es que la verdad siempre había sido que se había sentido celosa de todos aquellos hombrecillos quienes, a pesar de molestar a todos con su fuerte sonido navideño, los hacían sonreír.

"Así que no llores, mi linda bailarina." Se sintió tan conmovida la pequeña bailarina, que en un tierno gesto, extendió su delgado y delicado brazo hasta la cara de aquel duendecillo, quien reaccionó con mucho asombro. El sonido de pasos los alertó a ambos.

"Sigo entenderlo, querido duendecillo. ¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso? ¿Cómo puedes saber todo eso?" La linda bailarina no lo comprendía realmente.

"Todo este tiempo, estuve esperando ansioso por cada campanada del reloj solo para verte una vez más. Y era realmente feliz, a pesar de pasar muchas horas de espera en densa oscuridad. Era realmente feliz con solo verte. ¿Qué por qué? Porque me estoy adamorado de ti, oh, mi linda bailarina."

Aquellas palabras desconcertaron aún más a la pequeña bailarina. "¿Cómo es eso posible? Si yo soy fea, estoy desgastada, y soy una horrible bailarina. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso, querido duendecillo?"

"Porque además de ser hermosa, tú eres sincera. Sientes y vives tu vida con todo. No importa qué tanta cuerda te den, tú bailas siempre con la misma animosidad. Así que dime tú a mí, linda bailarina ¿cómo no podía enamorarme de ti?" Las lágrimas se deslizaron por la pequeña carita de la bailarina, quien aún sostenía entre su mano el rostro del duendecillo ilusionado. Al ver que pronto el relojero los descubriría, el duendecillo le hizo prometer algo importante.

"Prométeme, linda bailarina, que nunca volverás a dejar de ser feliz. Prométeme que si alguna vez te sientes triste o sola, bailarás pensando en mí. Baila pensando en que yo estaré rezando para que mis pensamientos lleguen a ti, para que mis sentimientos te den alegría. Y si fuera necesario, volveré a buscar la forma para hacértelo saber como ahora. Prométemelo, por favor. Oh, mi dulce y linda bailarina."

La bailarina se lo prometió.

Y en señal de esa promesa, la linda bailarina entre lágrimas y la más tierna de las sonrisas, le regaló al pequeño duendecillo la cinta blanca que rodeaba su delgada cintura.

El tiempo pasó. El relojero ya había reparado a su preciado duendecillo, y las campanadas siguieron anunciando la hora de siempre. La bailarina, quien nunca volvió a dejar de bailar nuevamente, veía de reojo a su querido duendecillo al sonar las feas campanadas típicas de navidad que a su creador siempre fascinaban.

Hasta que un día la bailarina se sintió triste -como todos- por la muerte de su amable relojero, su creador. Todos habían pasado mucho tiempo tristes, y ni siquiera el reloj de navidad volvió a sonar. Pero la linda bailarina recordó en ese momento su vieja promesa. "Bailaré." Se dijo a sí misma. Sabía que ahora sería el tuno de ella de animar a su querido duendecillo. "Dejaré de estar tan triste y bailaré."

Cuando el sonido de su dulce cajita musical volvió a resonar en aquella tienda olvidada, mientras ella bailaba, todos comenzaron a sentirse mejor. Lo habían olvidado, pero ahora recordaban lo hermosamente relajante que era el sonido que hacía aquella bailarina al bailar. Y extrañamente, aquello volvió a animar a todos los viejos relojes, incluso, a aquel reloj de navidad tan feo. Que al sonar la primera campanada del día, dejó ver a sus duendecillos más felices y animados.

Su querido duendecillo apareció de pronto, con una hermosa sonrisa y viéndola a ella directamente. Eso la hizo sonreír aún más a la linda bailarina. El duendecillo llevaba al cuello la hermosa cinta que le había regalado.

Pero la felicidad no acabó ahí. La hija del relojero había escuchado tremendo alboroto de relojes, pero cuando reparó en un dulce sonido que se le hacía conocido, recordó a la tan apreciada cajita musical que su padre había forjado. Quedó tan fascinaba que ella misma la limpió y la reparó.

La linda bailarina se sintió más feliz que nunca al notar que volvía a conseguir la atención de las personas. Y el duendecillo se alegró por ella, realmente lo hizo. O al menos hasta que la linda bailarina, por su enorme defecto, se olvidó por completo de él.

Su nueva propietaria durante muchos años después de aquello, había alimentado nuevamente su vanidad al hacerla ser admirada por sus finísimos detalles que la adornaban, siempre descansando y siendo mostrada a todo el público de aquel hogar sobre una nueva estantería, que se olvidó del amor que alguna vez sintió por aquel duendecillo dentro de aquel reloj.

Ahora que abría los ojos, me sentía terriblemente molesta con esa preciosa bailarina, que seguía danzando al son de la melodía que aún resonaba. Aquella historia era realmente trágica, más si lo veías desde el lado del duendecillo, quien hizo un enorme sacrificio por ella; y la bailarina solo había correspondido olvidándose de él por completo, a pesar de que ella le había hecho una promesa.

—A lo mejor tú te pareces mucho a esta bailarina, Lucy. Recordé las palabras que había seguido mi abuela luego de relatarme tal historia. Claro, me había quejado defendiéndome con que yo no era así, que no era una creída ni nada porque no era bonita. Pero ahora lo entendía mejor. ¿Me habría yo olvidado de alguien igual de importante que aquel duendecillo había sido para la bailarina?

Si ese era el caso, pensé que era una persona horrible. Igual de horrible que aquella presumida y engreída bailarina. Pero para cuando quise cerrar la cajita musical que aún tenía activada, noté que la bailarina ya se había vuelto a caer de su lugar.

Se me había colado gran parte de la noche y madrugada recordando, así que me dispuse por guardar la caja, tomar un baño y luego disfrutar mi fin de semana, por fin libre de trabajo extra.

Y eso hice.

Ya para cuando el sol se había colado por cada rendija de mi departamento, yo estaba cambiada y bien arreglada. Guardé la caja de música en una bolsa de papel, estaba dispuesta a restaurarla a su antigua belleza. Además que había sido uno de los tesoros de mi abuela.

No recuerdo del todo bien qué hice al nomás salir del departamento -ya sabrán, cosas de mi memoria-, pero recuerdo que fui a desayunar algo jodidamente delicioso, tanto que hice tiempo suficiente para que la relojería, -la única que había visto en la ciudad- abriera y pudiera atenderme. Me la había pasado recordando la vieja gloria de aquella bailarina que solo bailaba por el movimiento de mis dedos al hacerla yo girar; y también pensando si me habría simplemente olvidado porque sí de alguien importante.

Así lo sentí. "O eso es lo que la abuela te dijo, y tú te metiste raras ideas en la cabeza." Traté de auto-convencerme.

Para cuando el sol había calentado lo suficiente, me decidí por tomar el camino a aquella relojería, mientras tarareaba la canción de la cajita de música, la cual me sabía perfectamente de memoria. Aquella relojería era una muy antigua, según había escuchado yo a la gente decir.

Cuando estuve frente a ella, me detuve a ver las obras que se exhibían en la vitrina. Me quedé embobada con el panorama, he de confesarlo. Había tanta hermosura en todos los trabajos, que quise quedarme todo el día solo admirando esas obras.

Pero de pronto, algún idiota que iba hablando por celular se tropezó conmigo, obligándome a detener mi tarareo y dejar caer mi preciada caja musical. El fuerte estruendo que hizo la cajita al caer no me gustó para nada. No supe por qué, pero me sentí tan molesta y furiosa, que al ver el interior de la vieja caja de música regado por la calle... me sentí destrozada. Las lágrimas habían salido de repente.

—Oh, mierda. Lo siento tanto. Me dijo el chico que se había tropezado tontamente contra mí. Su teléfono celular había caído también, chocando duramente contra el pavimento. Lo recogió estando acuclillado a mi lado. — ¿Si, bueno? Mira, te hablo luego, ¿quieres?

De solo escuchar su voz, me sentí demasiado furiosa. —Permíteme que lo recoja por ti. Intentó hacerlo, logrando que mi cólera aumentara aún más.

—No toques nada, ciego estúpido.

—Vale, perdona, no ha sido mi intención.

Caí en cuenta a mi forma de reaccionar en ese instante. ¿Por qué estaba siendo tan grosera con ese desconocido? Seguro que, como todos alguna vez, se había distraído, pero yo estaba atacándolo con insultos al primer segundo. —Si bueno, lo siento. Me disculpé tan pronto como mi cerebro pudo procesar. —No sé qué me pasa. Tú también has jodido bastante tu teléfono celular, creo. Y ya vengo yo a insultarte por un accidente.

—Ah, ¿sí? Bueno... no te preocupes por esto. Cuando el torpe chico levantó su celular para ver si había quedado algo entero de él, me quedé extrañamente rígida. No porque fuera una marca bastante cara, sino por el colgante que tenía. ¿Eso había sido un duende?

El relojero al escuchar el ruido había salido para ver qué había sucedido. Un hombre anciano y bastante pequeño fue el que salió. — ¿Se puede saber qué narices ha pasado aquí?

—Oh, Makarov. ¿Podrías ayudarnos con esta cajita de música? Sabes lo torpe que soy, y creo que la he cagado. Pero tú sabes de esto, ¿no?

—Oh, por dios, Natsu. ¿Qué desastre has hecho? Hasta yo estaba llorando. Sí, el torpe chico había creado un terrible desastre incluso en mí. Pero, ¿por qué tenía que portarme de esa manera tan infantil?

—Disculpa por eso, de verdad, chica. Prometo pagar por la reparación, si eso sirve de algo. Te juro que no te vi y yo... bueno iba muy despistado. Pero no importaba qué fuera lo que él dijera, no lo escuché. No pude entender sus palabras en ese momento. Tampoco me importó el que Makarov -quien al parecer era el relojero de quien había escuchado y buscaba- estuviera aterrorizado al ver tal diseño casi destruido.

—Creo que puedo repararlo. Por un momento, de eso sí fui consciente, porque escuchar esas palabras, me hicieron girarme con sorpresa.

— ¿Estás seguro, Makarov? El que había sido interrumpido por el hombre mayor también parecía bastante aliviado de saber aquello. Para cuando el hombre asintió, yo ya tenía una sonrisa estúpida en la cara.

—Pues entonces repáralo, por favor. Yo seguía estando ridículamente tirada en el suelo y aplastando mi peso sobre mis dos rodillas, pero no quería moverme. Y no lo hice. —Debe de ser muy importante para ti, ¿no? A lo que solamente asentí, sin entenderme a mí misma.

—Tenía años de no ver una de esas, ¿sabes? Mamá tuvo una de esas hace mucho tiempo. Y recuerdo que tenía un muy dulce sonido. Por más tonto que sonase, él comenzó a tararear una cancioncita. La debía de tener bien memorizada, porque no dudó en ningún momento. — ¿La tuya aún suena?

Y debo admitir que en lugar de enojarme por aquel inoportuno comentario de su parte, comencé a soltar risas pequeñas. — ¡Ah, cierto! ¡Que yo la he roto! Lo siento mucho por eso, de verdad. ¿Quién diablos era esa persona? Se preguntó mi subconsciente.

— ¿Natsu? Recuerdo que le dije casi sin mi tono de voz normal. No me reconocía yo misma. Pero muy dentro de mí, sabía el por qué de las cosas.

—Eh. ¿Sí?

— ¿Nos conocemos? Era raro, lo admito. Si estás leyendo esto ahora mismo, hasta tú lo sentirás extraño. Pero eso fue lo que salió de mis labios, porque era la pregunta que tanto me rondaba por la cabeza en ese instante. No importó mucho el que desde tiempo antes ya estuviéramos llamando la atención de la gente al estar ambos tirados en el suelo de la ciudad y conversando tan tranquilamente en esa mañana de finales de otoño.

—Pues, no lo creo. Pero... Le tomó su tiempo contestarme, pero fue más inteligente que yo, eso sí; porque mientras él se levantó, yo seguía en la misma posición en la que había quedado al caer estrepitosamente sobre mis rodillas. —Deja que entremos con Makarov. Hace frío y debemos ver cómo solucionamos lo de la cajita de música. Realmente, he de decir que accedí fácilmente. ¿Por qué? ¿Porque en otoño suele hacer frío? ¿Porque ese chico llamó mi atención por... su físico, su carisma, su torpeza?

No lo sé con certeza. Pero aquel duendecillo de navidad que tenía como colgante ese chico, había llamado demasiado mi atención. ¿Podrían las palabras de mi abuela ser tan ciertas, como para que se aplicaran sobre mí? ¿Podría realmente haber sido el caso de que la bailarina se olvidara por completo de su querido duendecillo?

Especialmente, la cinta colgada alrededor de su pequeño cuello. Hasta ahora, no sé si fue mi imaginación. Nada tenía sentido. Y sigue sin tenerlo hoy en día. Pero en ese momento, se los juro.

Sentí que había recordado algo. ¿Qué fue? No lo sé. Yo, solo...

Solo lo supe.


End file.
